


Blinding Lights

by JoohoneysBee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bikers, Ceo Showki, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Showki, UUUUU IM BLINDED BY THE LIGHTS, but not really tee hee, i just love this song so much, monsta x - Freeform, my gawd, shownu needs to cover it or ama lose my marbles, this story is such feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoohoneysBee/pseuds/JoohoneysBee
Summary: After all the irrelevant arguments between the Yoo- Son companionship, there is nothing more Yoo Kihyun loves, than going out in the city, full speed on through the blinding nightfall.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Weeknd’s song “Blinding lights”

"I believe there is nothing else we can discuss, Yoo."

Elder spoke with much diligence, wrinkles on his face curving over the salty smile of his. He had never had any pleasure facing his so called 'partner', Yoo Minjun.

It had been a spectacular rivalry, that peaked only at this generation of Son's-Yoo's yearly long bond. These two names had worked together for more than a century, being the biggest names in drink and beverage industry.   
  


But, eventually, the dark horses appear. Thus came along the spawns named Yoo Minjun and Son Hansol, who, destined to work together, decided to hate each other instead.

And they knew their sons would follow their steps "in the name of conquering the title of the best". Or something along the lines played in Yoo Kihyun's head each time he, his father Yoo Minjun and the Son's had their monthly meeting.

This time they were at their own, "Yoo's D" company's residence. D stands for drinks, though Kihyun had always spiralled over that name, when he grew to acknowledge it. It's a great campaign among the youngsters and tourists.

Sleek white walls enveloped the 4 males, each representative family sitting at one end of the glass table. It was an intimidating space for most, like the secretary, who had stepped inside with more water glasses. But never to Kihyun, not anymore. He felt powerful, he felt important. And taller than usual.

The tallness crumbled under Son families metric genes.

"I believe, that your company is making a grand mistake with the next step you are planning to do. Italian wine might sound like a dream, but one wrong move and the money strategy will churn into a one big clump of... butter.." Son Senior continued, blowing out the last words, his eyes just peeking at the poor secretary's ass, while she was leaning with the water.

Momentarily acknowledging, that he will have to apologise to the clearly uncomfortable girl later, Kihyun's mind zoned out from the ridiculous banter those two old folks were having. He was great at multitasking anyways and already knew what what the company needs.

Right now his sight had landed deep into Son Hansol's offsprings eyes- Son Hyunwoo's. He had been just looking at Kihyun for some time, not even taking secretary's presence. You could call this their game- while the elders went off, Kihyun and Hyunwoo just stared at eachother.

Brown, dark orbs, with the most serious, yet peaceful vibe eyed Kihyun. But it didn't fool Kihyun. He had never felt intimidated under Son's stare and the other male just made him roll his eyes. They both were the paired up generation, that fell together for the partnership of a lifetime.

Ancient Yoo and Son had said "We will work together forever", so now everyone was stuck, what a treat.

"Kihyun, you have anything lastly to add? You know... the THING?!" Impatience and a elbow dunk from his father brought Kihyun back to the business reality.

"Oh, of course. The Chae-Lee enterprises have decided to take up on our offer, but their statement, of what they are willing to pay, would let only one of the companies to fully function."

"Oh, would you look at that. You really listened and used that snarky tongue of yours, well done Yoo!"

Son Hyunwoo barked immediately back, not letting even air to breathe itself after Kihyun's speech. Poking his tongue against his inner cheek, Kihyun smirked. This audacity.

"My apologies, Mr.Worldwide, but when i am gifted with such a tongue, i love to use it properly and usefully," Clicking that 'snarky' tongue of his, Kihyun leaned on his elbows, hooding his eyes, "And there is already one party in our companionship, that use this part of our body to test the products we are making and, probably, licking other holes too. I just chose the other way of how things in our agreements run."

Kihyun's father let out a rich laughter, hitting his sons back in between, while the old Son looked like he was about to fume like a kettle. But Hyunwoo didn't even flinch. He was in the same position as previously- calm, cool and still staring at Kihyun.

"You have seen really a lot of things, if you have such free way of claiming things. Well, you'd be right- Son's drinks always are the most delicious and, by the overall statistics, more famous between females," Hyunwoo loosened his tie just a bit, gleaming right between Kihyun's eyes, "... and males."

"You say it son! That's my boy!" Being the one, that was now receiving easier pats on back, Hyunwoo finally looked at his father, though soon reverted back to Kihyun- the one he should despise. Their fathers were very proud right now, to say the least.

"I think we are done for today and, if anything got left out, tomorrow in our special meeting everything will conclude," calmly explaining, Hyunwoo stood up, his father agreeing and joining.

Unwillingly shaking their hands, seniors left the room, rambling an unprofessional insult or so, leaving the two youngest coldly in each others presence.

"Have a nice evening Yoo, don't get cut on your own words... or nose," With no demeanour, Hyunwoo chanted the words so easily, being used to such conversations.

And Yoo never left the other hanging with his responses, "I'll have a pleasant evening, Mr. Son. And i will try not to. Though, if in next life i am born as a serial killer- your the first one i'm coming after."

~~~

"What a dumb, dumb male, really~"

Just loosely whispering to himself, Kihyun walked out of the companies building, having changed out of his Valentino suit and into warm pants with a side of a black bomber jacket. The rest of the work day had passed into some paper sorting, anti-stress tea drinking and other bullocks Kihyun couldn't be asked to think of now.

" _We will end it all tomorrow. That's the plan, son.. right?_ " His father had asked Kihyun, the latter just nodding and smiling, " _It will end just as it should, father._ "

( _Search The Weeknd "Blinding lights" up on the platform your listening music to right now for the best feeling performance~_ )

The morning meeting still lingered in his mind, that awfully annoying stare of the Son and dumb conversations held- just too much.

But, as always in the joy of the summer nights, Kihyun had flipped on the car his father had purchased him time ago.

Instead, turning around the corner in the lowly dimmed parking lot, it's lights mixing with the orange sky cocktail, Kihyun saw his favorite girl. And his best friend.

It's not what it sounds like.

Not being to contain smile of relief, Kihyun ran to his girl- his motorbike. Beautiful, black motorcycle. Which had gold, metallic details accenting it's beauty. A true queen.

"Waited for long?" Tossing himself on the bike, Kihyun parted the fallen hair in front, while looking to his right.

There was his best friend. Dressed in chick leather jacket and Sitting on an night blue bike of his own, he shook his already helmeted head and threw Kihyun's helmet at the freshly arrived male.

"Good! Cause you will wait in a long line of getting me a take out, after i beat you in this race," showing the infamous cheeky tongue, Kihyun scurried with putting on the helmet and starting up the metallic lady.  
  


Both bikes roaring up and rotors spinning, bikers set off into the mystery that was this summer night. Kihyun and his friend always took this route. It was their escape from their life's, it was the adrenaline and serotonin bringing experience, that let them run free, zoning minds carelessly out.

The streets empty, with few evening owls lazily going home, bikes could easily take up speed and manoeuvre between them. With such a traffic-free road, even some red lights were missed by the two dare-devils. But it was their moment. Their run through the warm air, that brushed against the skin. Sky turning into purples the further they went, shimmery nightfall laying over the city. It was freedom.

Both turning to the right, in the distance facing a tunnel, Kihyun took up the speed, racing in front of the other, brake lever just being left dusty.

It was THE tunnel. Their tunnel.

Zapping into it, the sky disappeared and was replaced by concrete mixed with the lights, that showed the way to those, who entered the long tube.

Kihyun loved it. Blood pulsed through his veins, the speed not even being relevant in his consciousness no more. It was part of him. He could scream in the joy and sensation, that he felt. He was drowning in the night, in the lights, that blinded him enough, to just miss the other biker, who had managed to surpass him.

"Oh, no you didn't-" Kihyun snickered and raised up the already alarming speed, dodging through the civilian cars, just to reach back the other. It was like a movie, that flashed right in front of him. How he wished, this tunnel was endless. That the euphoria would never end.

But soon enough, he saw the dark blues of the sky, that awaited on the other side. Working up the last bits of engine, Kihyun finally surpassed again the blue bike, letting out a happy screech, whilst entering back into the fresh air and nightfall, with millions of stars instead of lights blinding above.

Chuckling about the win, Kihyun finally slowed down, turning into a small, abandoned square, that was just outside the tunnel. Locating the bike next to a trashcan, that stood outside of an apartment complex, Kihyun awaited for the second rider to settle in.

Swinging the headset off, the victory smile still on his face, Kihyun stepped off the bike and went to his friend, who had stoped exactly under a street lamp. Like on a stage, light shined above them.

"Such a slow turtle..." fake yawning, Kihyun teased the other, quickly scooting on the bikes front, facing the other. Slowly taking off his helmet, Kihyun with concentration bit his lip and, finally getting it off, threw it away somewhere next to the trash cans, fully now smirking in the others face.

"You got to be careful with things, Yoo Kihyun!" the other male quietly said, leaning over Kihyun's smaller frame.

"It's ok, it's just an irrelevant thing... Son Hyunwoo~"

With saying those words, Kihyun plunged forward, connecting their lips together. The kiss, immediately received, turned into a passionate and hungry make out, Hyunwoo brushing along Kihyun's spine, whilst the latter clanged around the tallers neck, disheveling the already disheveled hair mush ever more. Each of their touches burned the other and they needed their bodies pressed together, just to feel the fire, that was now and, i'd say, always in them.

They were lovers.

Like the poisonous apple of the company, that was so, so sweet, yet forbidden. But who cares- they wanted, no, needed each other more than anything else on this world.

It could have been the evening, when company's many branches held a ball and the two young males spotted each other across the room. Or the night Hyunwoo was absolutely lost in a club after a break up and Kihyun just magically being there too. Whatever the case might be, only they really knew how this started. And not even so, their lust and affection having different themes... different stories.

No one knew. And no one needed till this day. But it didn't matter, not when Hyunwoo had Kihyun right now almost humping on his stomach and Kihyun was devouring those juicy lips like a candy.

Breaking their steaming kiss to catch air, Hyunwoo rested his head against the youngers forehead, calmly brushing his hair, until suddenly gripping them in a fist and tilting Kihyun's head back.

"Licking alcohol bottles and other holes too, huh?! You have one devilish mind.." the grip loosened, as Hyunwoo had lowered his head next to Kihyun's neck, slowly smooching and sucking onto the smooth skin. Getting pleasing, soft moans in return, Hyunwoo spoke in between kisses, "If that's what you say i'm so good at, would you like for me to taste your hole?"

"You bastard-" Smile out beating ecstasy on Kihyun's face, he pressed his Hyunwoo's head even deeper into his neck. He was damn needy and for all the right reasons. It was Son Hyunwoo's fault anyways.

"You really talking like that, whilst enjoying my own snarky tongue.."

"Never said i didn't like it. I told you- you are good with it. But in much more fields, thank you know yourself," Picking his head back up and staring into Kihyun's eyes, Hyunwoo connected their lips again softly, just living in the moment once again. Those lips and that tongue was indeed delicious. He was so lucky.

They soon broke apart for the second time and just rested, indulged into each others embrace. The cars speeding past them on the highway didn't even nudge the two love birds, who were mostly always just in their own world.

Lazily getting out of it and, with Hyunwoo's help, stepping off the bike, Kihyun went and fetched their helmets.

"You still owe me that take away. I'm hungry. How about fried chicken?" Tossing the elder his helmet, Kihyun rambled, pouting about the dreams of a delicious chicken.

"Well, i was thinking about this amazing take away place called "Hyunwoo's place"..." being the cheekiest of cheeky, Hyunwoo winked at Kihyun, sending the other into a blushing spree. But Yoo Kihyun could always get back up.

"Oh yeah? What's on the menu?"

"...Me."

"....That will fill my tummy full~"

~~~

"Now, where are these slum-dogs?" Yoo Minjun huffed, looking at his watch. It was 11 am precise and the Son's still hadn't arrived. It was a strange morning, even Kihyun had arrived in a rush, looking shaken up, but more joyful, in Minjun's eyes.

Kihyun right now just sat straight like a wooden plank next to his father. He had left Hyunwoo's place (best food place on the planet) an hour ago and he was going through the aftermath of yesterdays events. Fuck it, even today's, as they had sex 2 times after they woke up aswell.

But gosh, was it a pleasant night of them first taking a shower and Hyunwoo receiving a steamy smooch, accompanied by an even steamier handjob. Continuing with Kihyun's high notes being hit all night, as something else was being hit deeply into Kihyun...

A lovely, calm night.

Finally the doors sliding open and familiar grimaces appearing, Kihyun's soul flashed in the sight of the man he loves, but the strict appearance soon took over again. The professional quirk of C.E.O's.

"Sorry we were late, Hyunwoo had a morning emergency, but now we are here!" Elder Son started, taking his regular seat, Hyunwoo joining next to him.

"Emergency?!" Sending thought signals that Hyunwoo could read from Kihyun, he just quickly looked down and up, making the smaller man roll his eyes nonchalantly. Of course in a rush- the big, large, important things sometimes get left behind.

"It's quite allright," Yoo Gritted through his teeth, though immediately got back his spark, eyeing his son, "Besides- i don't think it will be long. Kihyun, why don't you tell what have we decided."

"Of course, father!" Chirping excitedly back, Kihyun stood up and, for the elders surprise, Hyunwoo stood up from the chair too.

"As you know, our beloved fathers, these companies and friendship have lasted way longer, than some marriages ever last~" Kihyun stared, going to the middle of the wide table, Hyunwoo slowly coming by his side, "And there had always been such smooth running, always great communication... until you both decided to play enemy's."

"Son, what is the matter of this?" Old Son perked up, looking at his son with wide eyes.

"Two things father," Hyunwoo softly smiled, placing a hand on Kihyun's back, that none of the elders noticed, "One, i'm in love. And two- we decided to put both companies to work with "Lee-Chae" enterprise, just to split the offered income equally, whatever the sum might be."

"So you're telling me- that your both grand, stupid plan, was just to work together again and to make the company earn less? Kihyun, i thought we were going to end this partnership of ours finally!" Kihyun's dad went off, becoming red, whilst Hyunwoo's dad was just pale.

"Dad, at the end of the day- this partnership is much more valuable, than anything. Besides- it's connections we're getting, the money is not the most important.." Calmly concluding, Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo, smiling brightly.

"This is unbelievable,this is not how companies should run, thi-"

"MINJUN, ENOUGH!"

Son Hansol finally roared, shutting up the angsty Yoo in a tick. Slowly looking at Hyunwoo, eyes reverting for a second at the way Hyunwoo hold Kihyun close, he understood everything. Faintly smiling, he quietly went, "Is this what you want? Are you happy?"

"I am father. I love him so, so much. And i believe we can make our companies even greater, than they have ever been," Hyunwoo responded, warmly looking at his father. He loved his old man nonetheless.

"...Then i guess, Son-Yoo bonding will always run strong. Minjun, we were the weak link, our sons are smarter than we will ever be," Slowly exhaling, senior son layed back in his chair.

"I- i'm still confused, what just happened?" Kihyun rolled his eyes over his father's denseness and squished Hyunwoo's cheeks, quickly pecking the tallers face.

"We're in love, dad!"

~The end~

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUUUUUU I’M BLINDED BY THE LIGHTS  
> NO I CAN’T SLEEP UNTIL I FEEL YOUR....t o u c h 👁👄👁


End file.
